


Агенты А.Н.К.Л. - драбблы

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Пейринг: Илья Курякин/Наполеон Соло, Наполеон Соло/ОМП (дважды)Жанр: зарисовка, ангстецРейтинг: РРазмер: драббл, 900 словПредупреждения: нетСаммари: было написано на заявку анкл-феста "Соло|/Илья (Илья|/Соло). Илья случайно видит Соло, когда тот занимается сексом с мужчиной. Дальнейшее развитие событий на усмотрение автора (не threesome). Не юмор."Ну и вот, не юмор.





	1. Чуть больше из ничего

Илья двигался, как робот, но, черт возьми, Наполеон не был тем человеком, который был против. Всего одна маленькая деталь его смущала, но настоящие мужчины не обращают на такое внимания, не правда ли?  
Сложно даже думать об этом, пока над тобой, сгибая почти пополам, так, что колени прижимались к груди, в поте лица, да что там, в поте всего тела неистово двигался этот русский гигант. В любом смысле, не без удовольствия подумал Наполеон. Илья трахал его размеренно, не быстро и не медленно, а именно так, как было нужно. Наполеон был не в силах даже дотянуться до члена, чтобы подрочить, да и не нужно это было вовсе, потому что Илья справлялся за них обоих. Он так распирал задницу Соло членом, так размашисто трахал, наклоняясь все ближе, заставляя Наполеона сгибаться вдвое, входил так глубоко и полно, что задумываться о чем-то другом не было возможности.  
Наполеон, раскинув руки, даже не пытался поднять их, чтобы, например, обнять Илью – в их клубке идиотизма, который почему-то воспринимался Соло «отношениями», — не было и намека на нежности. Илья его трахал – Наполеон не желал большего.  
Если только немного. Самую малость. Да и то, не всегда.  
Наполеон то комкал простыню, то тянул ткань так, что она рвалась, когда Илья входил особенно глубоко или проезжался по простате, заставляя кричать, срывая голос. Илья мало заботился о смазке, даже не понимая, наверно, зачем Соло возит с собой промышленные запасы вазелина. Илья лишь покупал презервативы, а потом накидывался на Наполеона с диким голодом, что не оставалось ни секунды на что-то, кроме секса.  
Лучшего секса, как на вкус Наполеона, а ему было из чего выбирать.  
Возможно, Илья просто сходил с ума от подвернувшихся возможностей. В его Сибири законом было запрещено мужеложство, а теперь, выбравшись за «железный занавес», Курякин поглощал все радости свободы и капитализма полными горстями. Соло даже было немного приятно оказаться одним из таких удовольствий.  
Его робот был неутомим, горяч и страстен, дышал в ухо Наполеона размеренно и тихо, будто не трахался с упоением, а перечитывал на досуге Маркса. Соло не понимал, как можно потеть, двигаться и трахаться настолько бесшумно, будто Илья и не человек вовсе.  
Робот. Однозначно.  
Разработки безумных русских ученых-пленников Гулага, первый в мире робот с человеческим лицом.  
А еще с нечеловеческим членом и выдержкой, со стоном удовольствия и гордости успел подумать Наполеон перед тем, как кончить. Он уже и забыл, когда достигал оргазма, помогая себе рукой. Все последние недели, плавно сложившиеся в месяцы, у него это получалось только лишь от того, что его трахал Илья.  
Курякин же, будто в его пульте управления срабатывал контакт синхронизации с Соло, кончал буквально через секунду после него, кончал, вогнав член по самое основание, так, что о задницу Соло плющилась мошонка. Только в этот момент Илья позволял себе легкий намек на слабость, опускаясь на Наполеона сверху тяжеленной плитой, горячей и мокрой, но все еще следовавшей заветам Ильича, утыкался носом за ухо и дышал чуть чаще и немного хрипло, приходя в себя.  
Именно в это время наступали те моменты, за которые Соло так ненавидел их «отношения». Мягкий, расслабленный, потерявший всего на несколько минут свой извечный контроль, Илья все равно не позволял себе большего.  
Например, хоть немного коснуться губ Наполеона, выразив этим… Хоть что-то этим выразив! Немного благодарности, например, было бы неплохо. Или чувственности. Или эмоций. Или еще чего-то человеческого, а не партийного.  
Но Илья, очнувшись, обычно освобождал Соло от своего веса, немного брезгливо стягивал презерватив и немедленно выбрасывал его, а после оставался в ванной, чтобы принять душ. И Наполеон, потерянно и довольно глядя в потолок очередного снятого на ночь номера, забывал дальше думать о том, что не получал от Курякина ничего, кроме секса.  
В их случае это было больше, чем ничего, и жаловаться на это Наполеон точно бы не стал.


	2. Знакомый вкус незнакомого блюда

Если бы Илью спросили, считает ли он Соло привлекательным, он не смог бы ответить. В СССР мужчины не оценивали красоту других мужчин – за это с легкостью можно было загреметь даже дальше Сибири, при этом самостоятельно расчищая себе путь по снегу детским совочком. Поэтому, находясь за границей Родины, Илья не собирался начинать об этом размышлять серьезно, зная, что внимательное око КГБ всегда устремлено ему в спину.  
Всегда, но не всегда.  
Поэтому Илья иногда – очень-очень редко, очень редко, очень – думал, что американцы точно превзошли СССР в одном. В поточном производстве привлекательных мужчин. Особенно привлекательных мужчин, которых сложно было встретить на Пушкинской, например, или в секции самбо, где занимался Илья. В России были товарищи. В Европе были мужчины.  
Илья иногда замечал за собой, что отключается. Это было невероятно для его квалификации, это было запрещено для его профессии, это было достаточно глупо, чтобы не спалиться. Просто иногда Илья обращал внимание на покрой пижонских костюмов Соло, явно не на «Большевичке» пошитых. Сэвил Роу, Мекка всех модников и заносчивых капиталистических ублюдков, явно была для Соло родным домом. Потому что только там так идеально могли быть прострочены швы, так бесподобно расчерчены лекала и так волшебно подобрана ткань, чтобы подчеркнуть каждую линию, изгиб и наполненность тела Соло.  
Илья объяснял себе, что он всего лишь оценивает врага и конкурента, ищет слабые стороны, которые можно использовать в свою пользу, наблюдает за идеологическим врагом с ознакомительной, почти юннатской целью. И он бы совершенно точно убедил себя, если бы не одно катастрофическое для его положения «Но».  
Гораздо чаще, чем было нужно, Илья сосредотачивался только на одной, изрядно наполненной плотью, части тела Соло. Если закрыть глаза, то он смог бы даже описать все изгибы и выпуклости этой части. Это если закрыть. А если держать их открытыми, то можно было описать сразу то, что видишь. Потому что Илья действительно часто смотрел на эту часть.  
Настолько часто, что не смог не остаться незамеченным.  
Вопиющий непрофессионализм, выговор с занесением в личное дело, гриф на обложке папки.  
Именно это пронеслось перед мысленным взором Ильи, когда он увидел, что Соло обернулся через плечо и смотрел на то, что Илья смотрел на то, что у Соло было.  
Выдающимся.  
К вящей радости Ильи, Соло ничего не сказал. Но молчание его было таким выразительным, что в буквальном смысле выдавливало Илью из помещения.  
— Я воздухом подышу, — отговорился он и немедленно вышел на балкон, где переливы аккордеона, так похожие и одновременно совсем не такие, как в Доме культуры его родного района, напоминали о Родине, а Эйфелева башня – о Шуховской.  
Воздух был прохладен, потягивало сырым холодком, и это оказалось именно тем, что нужно для разгоряченного молодого тела и потерявшего сноровку разума. Илья оперся на перила балкона и смотрел вниз, на змеящуюся огнями улицу, на веселых и нарядных людей, спешащих куда-то, несмотря на поздний час. Он так неистово предавался этому наблюдению, что совсем забыл о времени.  
— Ужин готов, — сообщил Соло, застав этим Илью врасплох. Он обернулся, не совсем понимая еще, что происходит, где и как, и застыл, рассматривая Наполеона. По всей видимости, готов был не только ужин. Соло, кажется, успел сходить в душ, поэтому стоял сейчас перед Ильей в мягких домашних брюках и небрежно наброшенном, даже не завязанном и разошедшемся на широкой груди, бархатном халате.  
Илья снова замер, накидываясь на этот визуальный пир, особенно сосредоточился на одном моменте. Этот момент был так нарочито подчеркнут мягкостью ткани и её свободным падением, что не вообразить всё и во всех деталях было достаточно сложно. Особенно для тренированного взгляда. Чем больше Илья смотрел, тем более этот «момент» выделялся, явно намекая на то, что в свободное время Соло пренебрегает нижним бельем. Очнулся Курякин только от вежливого покашливания:  
— От того, что ты смотришь, меньше не станет.  
Пальцы левой руки предательски задрожали, выдавая самому Илье и стоявшему напротив Соло его очередной приступ.  
— Ужин готов, — повторил Наполеон, развернулся и вошел обратно в квартиру, где уже вовсю царил очень приятный и, между тем, очень знакомый запах.  
— Что это? – с сомнением спросил Илья, сев за стол.  
— Лазанья, — с готовностью пояснил Соло, на что Илья промолчал.  
То, что ему представили как лазанью, в детском лагере, школе и учебке КГБ называли просто «макаронная запеканка», и воспоминания о ней у Ильи были не самые приятные. Он рассеянно ковырял вилкой тесто, не зная, как отказаться от столь заманчивого предложения отведать эту гадость, и с радостью обнаружил, что больше не думает о некоторых… моментах тела Соло.  
— Тебе не нравится? – немного холодно спросил Наполеон, а Илья не стал скрывать.  
— Я это уже ел. Это ужасно.  
— Ты не мог этого есть, — уверенно возразил Соло. – Это лучшая лазанья, что может быть в мире. И её готовил я. Ничего подобного ты в жизни своей не пробовал.  
В голове Ильи всплыл образ поварихи из учебки, которая огромными противнями готовила эту запеканку.  
— Не соглашусь. К тому же, в этом слишком много углеводов.  
— Не с нашей работой думать об этом, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Соло. – Все сгорит за первую же погоню.  
— Никакой погони не будет, если ты будешь налегать на такое. Ты не сможешь пробежать и ста метров, когда упадешь и попадешь в руки врага.  
— Я не жалуюсь на фигуру, — хмыкнул Соло и отправил в рот ещё один идеально отделенный острым серебряным ножом кусочек лазаньи.  
Ничего более верного для того, чтобы снова направить мысли Ильи по ненужному руслу, Соло придумать не мог. Теперь Илья с излишним вниманием, даже усердием смотрел на то, как Наполеон ест, как аккуратно смыкаются его губы вокруг вилки, как двигаются челюсти, и…  
— Мне пора!  
Не выдержав даже минимума приличий, Илья поднялся и положил салфетку на стол.  
— Мне пора, — сказал он, и не слушая возражений и возмущения Соло, вышел из его квартиры. Идти до своей ему было совсем недалеко – всего два метра до двери напротив. Поняв, что этот путь не поможет ему остыть и подумать как следует, Илья отправился на улицу, надеясь, что какая-нибудь драка поможет успокоиться.  
Он шел по улице, с удивлением думая, что такая обыденная вещь, как макаронная запеканка, смогла спасти его разум от погружения в пропасть самой большой ошибки. Илья с радостью думал так до первой же витрины магазина готовой одежды, где манекен в идеально пошитом мужском костюме-тройке снова сбил его мысли на неподобающие. Несложно было представить Соло в этом. Или без этого. Или лучше бы и вовсе не представлять, потому что пальцы снова задрожали, а в душе сжался ледяной обруч невыплеснутой агрессии.  
Илья, предвидя события оставшегося вечера, открыл дверь в какой-то бар.  
Секс или драка – вот, что было ему нужно. И он постарался не думать о том, что и то, и другое было бы гораздо вкуснее с Соло. Совершенно точно вкуснее макаронной запеканки. Кажется, он давно не был в Сибири. В прекрасной Сибири, где было холодно, а все мужчины ходили в фуфайках и ушанках, ничем не походя на раздражающего пижона Соло.


	3. Остальные свободны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Илья Курякин/Наполеон Соло, Наполеон Соло/ОМП (дважды)  
> Жанр: зарисовка, ангстец  
> Рейтинг: Р  
> Размер: драббл, 900 слов  
> Предупреждения: нет  
> Саммари: было написано на заявку анкл-феста "Соло|/Илья (Илья|/Соло). Илья случайно видит Соло, когда тот занимается сексом с мужчиной. Дальнейшее развитие событий на усмотрение автора (не threesome). Не юмор."  
> Ну и вот, не юмор.

Наполеон перестаёт скрывать от коллег сразу же. Глупо притворяться и уходить по-английски в поисках новых приключений, когда все уже знают. Вряд ли об увиденном рассказывает Илья, но Габи в балетной школе насмотрелась и не на такое, а у Уэверли полное досье. Эти двое знают и, если не сразу, то после третьего задания сомнений у них не остаётся. Наполеон с настоящего начала общей работы не открывается только Илье, и скрывался бы дольше, если бы у русского была привычка стучать…

Нет ничего лучше секса. Наполеон узнает это в пятнадцать и с тех пор лишь убеждается в этом. Наполеон не видит различий в видах и способах получать удовольствие. Наполеон редко отказывает привлекательным людям любого пола. Количество и качество идут для Наполеона рука об руку. Он ценит сам факт: акт, объект, результат. Наполеон правильно относится к сексу – как Ротшильд к деньгам. Секса не бывает много.  
В этот раз у Наполеона Альберт. Альберт слишком взрослый для белл-боя, ему точно есть двадцать пять. Альберт помогает Наполеону донести до номера чемодан и, получая на чай, правильно касается средним пальцем центра ладони Наполеона. После этого за ними обоими закрывается дверь номера, и к своим обязанностям Альберт возвращается нескоро.  
Альберт отзывчив, правильно страстен, способен на все. Альберт, упираясь в стену, расставляет ноги на ширину бёдер Наполеона, выгибает спину, прижимаясь задницей к паху Наполеона, терпит, пока член проникает в едва смазанный зад, но потом поддаёт бёдрами, принимает внутрь до конца и удовлетворяет Наполеона сам, толкаясь назад и плавно скользя вперёд. Наполеону можно ничего не делать, лишь получать удовольствие от выверенных движений местной шлюхи – в истинной причине работы Альберта в этом отеле он уже не сомневается.  
Главная задача Наполеона сейчас – стоять, позволяя Альберту трахать себя его членом. Наполеон мягко удерживает любовника за бедра, закрывает глаза, отдаваясь расцветающему в теле удовольствию, скользящему тёплой волной от затылка до пяток и обратно. Наполеон старается ровно дышать через нос, прикусывает нижнюю губу и старается не перекатываться с пятки на носок, толкаясь в зад Альберта. Наполеон сдерживает первую волнующую дрожь и старается уговорить себя продержаться дольше.  
Никаких шекспировских страстей, никакой вдохновляющей чувственности. Альберт отлично делает своё дело. Наполеон позволяет ему удовлетворить себя. Илья тоже не устраивает скандалов. Он лишь стоит и смотрит, и неизвестно, сколько времени проходит с того момента, как он вошёл в номер Наполеона. Запереть дверь – обычная предосторожность, которой Соло сегодня пренебрёг, а причины этого… Прозрачны и удивительно прозаичны.  
Илья смотрит. Наполеон смотрит на Илью. Альберт поднимает голову и почему-то по-французски спрашивает:  
— Он присоединяется?  
— Нет, — одновременно отвечают оба. Илья внимательно смотрит, но уже только на Наполеона. Даже в рубашке, даже в едва приспущенных брюках Наполеон ощущает себя голым под этим взглядом.  
Илья выходит, Альберт, ничуть не смущаясь, дотрахивает Соло до оргазма, но не кончает сам.  
— Не в моих привычках, — отвечает он на незаданный вопрос, надевает брюки, получает деньги, поправляет сбившуюся на затылок шапочку и выходит.

С тех пор Наполеон не скрывает. Габи лишь утомленно закатывает глаза, видя, как Наполеон поднимается в номер с очередным, специально не похожим на Илью мужчиной. Габи, как недавно без удивления узнает Наполеон, видела и не такое. Уэверли, как сверх-сила, молчит и даже не улыбается.  
Илья…  
Илья молчит тоже, но совсем иначе, чем остальная команда. Илья осуждает. Илья старается не выдать этого, не упрекнуть, не поддеть, вообще не думать об этом. Наполеон видит, как двигается его кадык – и это единственное, что происходит с закаменевшим Ильей, пока Наполеон уходит.  
Особого настроения нет. Ему неоткуда взяться, и даже предвкушение секса не приносит удовольствия. На его члене плотно сомкнуты мокрые мягкие губы, между ног старательно двигается черноволосая голова. Имени этого парня Наполеон не спрашивает. Он уже давно не спрашивает их имён – с того дня. Наполеон закрывает глаза, кладёт голову на изголовье кресла и пытается возбудиться. Он не так стар, чтобы давать глупые и стыдные осечки. Он чувствует своё тело, а оно хочет секса. Наполеон хочет дать ему все, что может, но время идёт, а удовольствия нет.  
Дверь открывается резко, с тычка. В проёме Наполеон видит Илью, а потом не видит уже ничего, кроме Ильи, который вышвыривает из номера безымянного неудавшегося любовника Соло, пинком закрывает дверь, заставляя вздрогнуть весь отель и всех людей в нем. Не видит никого, кроме Ильи, заставившего Наполеона вжаться в кресло, наклонившегося над ним и цедившего сквозь сжатые губы очень-очень мерзкие слова. Наполеон знает, как они выглядят на бумаге, но впервые слышит их из уст носителя языка.  
Наполеон смотрит на Илью, читает по его губам оскорбления и со злым весельем понимает, что заблудившееся возбуждение возвращается. Наполеон снова почти полностью одет – только член поднимается из раскрытой ширинки, но на рубашке не расстёгнуто ни одной пуговицы, брюки даже не приспущены. Наполеон же чувствует себя снова обнажённым под злым, пылающим взглядом Ильи, самоубийственно любуется вспыхнувшим алым румянцем на безукоризненно выбритых щеках – и смеётся в ответ на оскорбления.  
Наполеон плачет во время оргазма. Это сильнее его, самообладания и мужской гордости. Наполеон кричит, впивается пальцами в плечи Ильи, прижимается к его груди своей – и не сдерживает текущих по щекам слез.

Наполеон перестаёт скрывать всё – и самого себя тоже – сразу же после. У него нет больше причин. Габи говорит, что знала, к чему все идёт. Уэверли молчит и не использует этот козырь во время их с Наполеоном пикировок. Не выпускнику закрытой элитной школы для мальчиков упрекать Наполеона в чём-то.  
Наполеон перестаёт скрывать всё от Ильи и знает, что уже очень скоро этот вклад принесёт дивиденды. Наполеон правильно относится к любви – как Ротшильд: чем больше ты вкладываешь, тем больше получаешь, и никогда это правило не изменится.


	4. Я делаю это руками (с)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наполеон/Илья  
> НЦ-17  
> написано на заявку с анкл-мем: Наполеон одновременно сосет и трахает Илью пальцами

Илья всего лишь едва раздвинул ноги, а Наполеон уже все понял. Он встал удобнее между бедер Ильи, подождал, пока тот чуть спустится с края кровати, и вернулся к прерванному отсосу. Илья все посматривал на него сверху вниз, все ждал, нетерпеливо дергая пальцами, но Наполеон пока не торопился. Он сосал: смачно, сладко, обсасывал головку, облизывал уздечку, вел языком вниз, широко лизал мошонку – и возвращался вверх, так явно кайфуя от минета, что, казалось, его делают ему, а не он. Илья обиженно вздыхал, но не говорил ни слова – не в его это было интересах. Наполеон мельком заметил, что Курякин прикрыл глаза, и только тогда, оторвавшись от чудесного члена, облизал два пальца и тут же, не теряя времени, ткнул ими между ягодиц Ильи.  
Тот вздрогнул, член, который Наполеон все еще держал во рту, скользнул по выгнутому языку сразу в горло, заставляя задохнуться, но Наполеон был начеку. Положив левую руку на живот Ильи, он заставил его перестать дергаться, сплюнул на пальцы правой и снова провел ими между ягодиц. Илья сжался, но тут же расслабился – сам просил, теперь некуда было отступать.  
Наполеон продолжал сосать, насаживался на член ртом и горлом, все глубже, сжимал губы вокруг основания, а мягкие волосы на пахе Ильи щекотали нос. Наполеон зажмурился, борясь с нервным смешком, втянул щеки, снова двинул головой вверх и вниз, и в этот же момент мягко толкнулся пальцами в зад Ильи. Курякин застонал, дернул простыню в стороны, едва не порвав ее, и снова обмяк. Наполеон, наслаждаясь каждым звуком, что вырывался из груди Ильи, продолжал чуть заметно двигать головой, но больше работал языком, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы трахать Илью пальцами.  
Курякин был горяч. Не только на вид. Но и внутри. Он был мягким и гладким от слюны Наполеона, сжимался вокруг пальцев и бессильно пытался приподняться, чтобы руке между его задницей и кроватью было свободнее. Наполеон кайфовал, чувствуя свою полную власть над Ильей. Едва он чуть плотнее сжимал щеки, подталкивал член языком плотнее к нёбу и в горло, как Илья подавался вверх, но когда Наполеон сжимал пальцы в его заднице, толкаясь в простату, Илья тут же старался насадиться глубже на них – и каждое свое движение сопровождал глубоким и низким грудным стоном.  
Это была его любимая ласка. Илья был так жаден до рта Наполеона, но терять время, не получая хотя бы пальцев, не желал. Илья так отзывчиво реагировал на все, что делал Наполеон языком и рукой, так откровенно отдавался, так горячо предлагал себя, что невозможно было отказать. Наполеон и не отказывал. Чуть позже он возьмет свое – возьмет Илью, обмякшего, безотказного после оргазма, вгонит член в его растянутую задницу, прикусит выступающую лопатку, соленую от пота, и будет брать его так долго, чтобы заставить возбудиться снова, и кончить еще раз, теперь под Наполеоном.  
Но пока, обсасывая твердый, чуть подергивающийся от возбуждения член, он трахал Илью пальцами, специально толкаясь в простату, растягивал, разводил пальцы внутри, чувствуя, как мягко подаются под натяжением мышцы. Илья дрожал, чем дольше Наполеон терзал его, тем длиннее становились приступы дрожи. Илья стонал, ублажая слух Наполеона желанием и страстью. Илья покрывался потом, краснел, задыхался, сходя с ума от того, как ловко управлял им Наполеон, а потом великим усилием воли поднял ноги, ухватил за щиколотки и открылся полностью.  
Наполеон, наклонившись над его пахом, теперь не медлил. Он быстро двигал головой, скользя распухшими губами по крепкому, ставшему, казалось, еще толще, стволу, и трахал Илью пальцами, не заботясь о ритме. Он совпадал сам с собой, попадал в такт коротким и рваным выдохам, заставляя их становиться все громче и выше, пока Илья, вскрикнув почти болезненно, не кончил, одновременно сжимая в себе пальцы и вбиваясь членом в горло Наполеону.  
Наполеон глотал вытекающие капли спермы, продолжал давить на простату изнутри, продляя оргазм Ильи, но внутренне уже готовился к тому, чтобы взять свое. Дождавшись, пока член во рту станет чуть мягким, Наполеон вытащил пальцы, осторожно приподнял голову и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, услышав мокрый шлепок упавшего Илье на бедро члена. Наполеон поднялся, чувствуя, как кровь расходится по телу, покалывает в сведенных ногах и руке, встал на кровать и подтянул тяжеленного размякшего Илью чуть выше, потом еще, пока с кровати не остались свисать только его гигантские ступни. Наполеон перевернул Илью на живот, лег сверху, сразу вогнал член в податливый зад, но коварному плану не суждено было сбыться. Всего несколько толчков – и сам Соло кончил, вгоняя член до корня, вжимаясь мошонкой в промежность Ильи, и так замер, с головой окунаясь в собственный оргазм.  
Вот это стоило всего – и затекших рук, и натруженного языка, и распухших губ, а главное, долгих и томительных минут ожидания. Вот это: пьяно улыбнувшийся Илья, его невыносимо прекрасное тело, которым Наполеону повезло обладать, их редкие встречи, всегда заканчивавшиеся одним, - все это позволяло Соло чувствовать себя живым и долгожданным, каким был для него и Илья.


End file.
